Life of a Slave
by ColdHiddenBlade
Summary: The story of Fisher Tiger and his time as a slave has been untold. What did the World Noble's make him do during the few years and what was his purpose his buyer was intending him for? What was this Next-Gen Slavery that Tiger was now apart of along with a young frightened human woman? Sexual Content, Male/Female, slavery


**Life of a Slave**

_A ColdHidenBlade onshot_

* * *

_There are zero M-rated Fisher Tiger stories so I thought to make one for the hell of it, I like to put out things such as stories and couples that are different_

* * *

He didn't know where he was, possibly a World Noble's home or Mariejois, but it was difficult to know for certain in a dark cell room. Fisher Tiger the future hero and famous pirate, stood with arms crossed and a look of rage and uncertainty on his face. While going for another adventure he had been captured and branded as a slave. The red mark was visible for all to see on his bare chest.

Where were all his clothes? All he had were his pants, not boots or shirt. What were the World Noble's planning for him, Tiger overheard the one that bought him say something about 'next-gen' slavery and it made him somewhat nervous. It most likely was not simple physical labour.

There was no sound coming from his cell mate and Tiger peered over at her. In the corner making herself look small compared to the massive fishman was a small human, Tiger couldn't even estimate her age. He wasn't good at guessing the ages of humans as they all looked the same to him but he did know for sure that she wasn't that old. Maybe seventeen?

Feeling his eyes on her the young human looked up with wide blue eyes, as blue as the ocean and it made Tiger long for the waters again. He wanted to go back to Fishman Island.

"How did you get caught?" The girl jumped at Tiger's voice and hugged her knees closer.

"I-I don't know, I was at the edge of Sabaody's beach looking at the water and then there was gas… sleeping gas maybe?" There was a tremble in her voice, she was afraid and in pain. She had been sold to here that morning while Tiger had been sold yesterday so both their marks were fresh and sore, but hers more so. The merfolk apparently healed faster.

Click bang. The door ominously swung open making the pair inside to flinch and the World Noble entered with a large laugh and two guards flanking him with strange blade like whips. "Here you are, my next generation of income."

The cruel man examined both Tiger and the human with a look of thought on his face, then he nodded and gave a large grin, "You two will fit perfectly together. You two should do as you were bought for else you both will suffer."

"What do you mean?" Tiger looked down at the short man but the stumpy World Noble didn't even look frightened of the massive fishman, as long as Tiger had the shock collar around his neck he was nothing.

"As my slave breeders of course!" Both Tiger and the young human stiffened, the World Noble wanted to 'breed' them for more slaves? "You are my new livestock."

"And what if we go against your orders?" Tiger spoke in a defiant growl making the man frown in annoyance and disgust.

"Then I will simply take the woman and give her to one of my drugged up mutant slaves, the new slave born might be weaker then from you but will still catch a price in the future." In the corner Tiger could hear the sound of the human breathing heavy and giving a quiet whimper at the idea. He looked over at her and thought over the World Noble's words with a clench of his jaw.

The thought of being 'with' a human made him feel a little sick in the stomach as if his brothers found out they would ridicule him, but the thought of this young human being thrown to a crazy drugged fishman tugged at his heartstrings. She didn't deserve something as disgusting and cruel as that.

When Tiger said nothing else the World Noble took the silence as acceptance and gave a large grin again, "Good, stand up girl!"

Flinching the young human stood and stepped beside Tiger with her head lowed to the World Noble's feet, the man held out a single large white pill for her to take. With shaking hands the woman took the pill and swallowed it with a struggle. Tiger tightened his lips, the World Noble wouldn't poison her and risk harming his so called breeding.

"There we are, you two better get to work right away. I will send my slave doctor down to check on you in a month and make certain you have done as told and have my future income made." The man cackled and left, the door slammed shut behind him and locked with a scream of the large lock wheel.

Feeling the tension rising from the woman, Tiger looked down and examined her fully. She was probably about 5"6 and stood with her head around his lower torso area. So small compared to him, why did the World Noble think they were best suited for each other?

"I am Fisher Tiger. What is your name, and how old are you?" The woman jumped and clenched her hands to her chest, she was shaking all over.

"Myra… 22…" She was older then he thought. That was good as he didn't want to be with nothing more then a child.

The shivers got worse as Tiger gently ran his hands along her shoulders to try and soothe her and prepare his mind and body to do this, "I am sorry… are you still a virgin?"

A blush rose to Myra's cheeks and she looked away with a meek nod, Tiger felt sick. This poor young human was going to lose her virginity to him because of slavery and it made him feel angry towards the World Noble and also guilty.

"I promise to be as careful as possible, you try to stay relaxed ok?" With a nervous jerk Myra nodded and tried to relax her tense body as Tiger continued to stroke her shoulders. Slowly as to not frighten her Tiger bent and gave her soft kisses along her cheek's making Myra give a small gasp of surprise at the closeness.

For a while he just did this, working on trying to ease the woman's nerves so she knew he wasn't going to try harming her. Tiger wanted her comfortable or else he too would suffer with guilt for causing her pain and fear.

Beneath his lip's he could feel Myra's pulse rising and slowly tested the water's. Gently he ran his hands down her back and sides while avoiding her sore slave mark and ran his fingers across the skin of her hips from beneath her baggy shirt. A small squeaking sound rushed from Myra and her cheeks went from pink to a brighter red, her breathing was growing harsher from the new feelings mixed with her fear and anticipation.

Running his lips along her jawline, Tiger looked into her eyes with his most gentle and encouraging look. The fear and nervousness in Myra's eyes slowly eased away and she gave a strangled moan as Tiger's hands climbed up her shirt to fondle her breasts gently.

"Just feel and don't think, I will do everything else for you." He breathed his words into Myra's neck as he concentrated on rubbing and stroking the human's warm flesh. Humans were naturally warmer than the merfolk even though they all shared the same type of blood.

Once again as slowly as he could, Tiger lifted away Myra's shirt and before she could think to cover up her revealed skin or get nervous again he bent to his knees and took a fully developed breast into his mouth. Gasping out Myra instinctively grabbed at his hair and arched into his mouth with a small moan.

While sucking and licking Myra's breasts and hardening nipples, Tiger quietly undid her pants and ever so softly pulled them down her legs. With silent prodding he was able to get her to step out of the legs once they were around her ankles. It was strange touching someone with legs, usually Tiger was with mermaids and hadn't really done much with the fishwomen.

A loud gasping moan dropped from Myra's lips as Tiger pressed inside a large finger. The pad of the digit ran across her warm damp wall's making her body quake, and even if she was a human the feeling made him feel hot around the gills and pant into Myra's chest.

Tight, the human was tight even around his one finger and it made a nervous feeling settle in his gut. He was afraid to hurt her with his size but knew if he didn't go along with this, the innocent human would suffer much worse.

Slowly he moved the finger in a small circle that got bigger and bigger as the woman began to loosen up and stretch for him, Tiger added a second finger and continued to twirl them. Beneath his lips Myra's chest was beginning to heave and her body trembled from the pleasure he was giving her.

"Ah…" The hand's tightened around his head as Tiger moved back from Myra's breasts, he peered up at her and couldn't help but give a small chuckle and smirk. She was bright red in the face and her eyes were growing hazy.

Scissoring his fingers to make her stretch more, Tiger quickly looked around the room. He determined the best possible position to not hurt Myra's fresh brand but also and slowly rose to his feet. Carefully Tiger led Myra to the bed and climbed atop while leading her in front of him.

Sitting on the bed with the young woman over his hip's, Tiger met her eyes and forced her to look at him. "Do not look away from my face, lean against my chest if you have to."

Meekly Myra leaned on her palms against his collar bones, she was careful not to harm his own mark and it made him almost smile. He could handle the pain but it made him a little warm inside to know this human was worried about him in her situation.

Reaching around the fishman wiggled out of his tightening pants and kicked them off his feet, with an arm around Myra's lower back he began to stroke his half hard shaft while running his mouth along her chest.

A heat was coming from Myra as she felt his shaft against her arse but couldn't determine its size, not that she wanted to even think about it. Maybe that was why he told her not to look away from his face.

With his rough tongue Tiger licked and suckled at Myra's neck and pulse making her moan and shiver in his arms, his free hand pressed against her arse cheek and lifted her up slightly so he could angle his throbbing hardness between her thighs.

He felt her stiffen up when he pressed his tip against her entrance and pulled back his head to look up at her, "Calm down." Soothingly he rubbed his hands against her arse and up her lower back, with his lips he gave her light kisses along her jaw until she eased up again.

Holding her arse again Tiger eased Myra down onto his shaft, she was so tight around just the bulb of his tip that it made him give out a strangled sound at the feeling and anticipation. Myra squeaked out in pain and discomfort as Tiger pushed into her untouched womanhood with his large hardness.

"It h-hurts…"

"Sorry… it will stop hurting soon." At least he hoped it would as his tip touched her barrier, taking a breath he met Myra's watery eyes and held them steady. Without warning her he thrust upwards a little stronger to break through the barrier.

Myra's mouth gaped open and before she could release the scream Tiger kissed her, the woman sobbed into his mouth and shivered all over. Nipping apologetically at her lower lip Tiger stayed still and let her recover from the sudden pain.

In he pushed his tongue to rub against hers and to explore her mouth, she tasted sweet.

So softly so he almost missed it, Myra moaned and twitched her hips slightly. He felt the slight jolt and gave a deep growling groan and halted in kissing her. With face before hers and watching with glassy eyes, Tiger began to thrust up and down to help stretch the woman, he held her arse lightly in his palms and used them to grind the woman against him.

Still feeling raw pain, Myra held tightly to Tiger's shoulder's and tilted her head with a wince on her face. The pain was fading as he said though and she could feel a faint twinging electric shock running up her spine with each slow thrust.

"T-Tiger… I…" Giving a grunting groan of understanding Tiger began to speed up, his shaft was slowly going deeper and deeper, inch by inch.

Hot air panted across his neck as Myra began to gasp and moan from her upright position. Even with him sitting and her kneeling above him she was so much smaller than Tiger, how did the World Noble expect Myra to be able to handle having a Merfolk child? If she had a fishman child it could cause her serious harm, unless Myra was stronger and luckier then he thought.

Once Myra was moaning and her face was filled with a hazy pleasant look Tiger began to thrust faster and harder, he was starting to release bestial grunts and groans with each thrust as he felt lust building like a storm.

As the woman arched backwards slightly Tiger's lips locked onto the skin of her throat and chest, he simply kissed at it and breathed in Myra's scent. She smelt surprisingly good for a human, the smell of the outside world was still in her pores as she hadn't been caught long.

The same was for him, Myra could smell the ocean in his pitch black hair and it kept her feeling calm.

"Ti…" She moaned and almost slouched into his lips as she felt her whole body tremor with pleasure, she felt hot in her navel area and she felt dizzy. Knowing what she was keening about made Tiger begin to breath hoarser and thrust more feverous.

The simple thought of her first orgasm made his mouth water as he listened to the pitch of her moans and cries, she was so close it was agonizing. Using a hand Tiger fondled his own balls and moaned as they clenched and tingled with his own rising release.

His other hand wrapped around Myra's neck to angle her head so he could kiss her deeply and muffle her scream as everything sparked like fireworks across her skin. Another strangled moan came from Tiger as he felt the walls pulse and starting to clamp around him.

How he wanted her to come right now and over power his senses.

Removing his hands from their positions without breaking the kiss that Myra was returning shyly, Tiger rubbed and stroked along her thighs rising goose bumps across her pale skin. Arms held tightly onto him from around his neck and Myra squealed into his mouth as she felt everything erupt.

His nail's dug into her thighs when he felt Myra tighten around him, it was a struggle to thrust into her so he gripped his balls tightly and gave one hard jolt of his hips so he was firmly planted inside her. Throwing back his head Tiger gave an almost demonic howling moan to the roof as he filled her up with his milky sperm.

Slumping, Myra trembled against his chest and panted harshly against his skin as she recovered from her first orgasm. Breathing deeply Tiger ran his hands up and down her thighs again and listened to the loud thud of Myra's heart with his sensitive ears.

Feeling himself recovering quickly, Tiger pulled Myra off his soaked shaft and rolled her to the hard bed beside him. Almost protectively he wrapped his arms around her and held her close to his chest. Keeping her against the wall and his back to the door Tiger protected her from the dangers of the world, at least for now.

Looking down at Myra's sleeping face he wondered about the pill. Was it something to ensure pregnancy? If so, was Myra pregnant now with his child?

The thought made him hold the woman tighter and swallow nervously, he won't know until the doctor's first visit.

But until then he will do his best to protect the woman and escape with her when given the chance.

* * *

_Don't forget to Review and Favourite if you had enjoyed this._


End file.
